


The Red Tattoo, It Was Definitely the Red Tattoo

by Jaeger Gipsy Danger (Carleen)



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom, Mass Effect DLC, Mass Effect Video Game
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3 DLC - Freeform, Mass Effect Omega Station, Nyreen Kandros - Freeform, Nyreen Kandros Romance, Omega DLC, Omega Station, Omega Station romance, Red Tattoo, Turian Tattoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Jaeger%20Gipsy%20Danger
Summary: May 1, 1018. For those of you still following this title. The story is continued here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009896





	1. The Spider Woman

 

* * *

"Sooner or later

You're certain to meet

In the bedroom, the parlor or even the street

There's no place on earth

You're likely to miss

Her kiss"

Kiss of the Spider Woman

* * *

 

His frustration growing, Commander Shepard set his fork down and gave up trying to enjoy his meal. He should have known better than try to eat with the crew. The mess hall buzzed with the news of his pending trip to Omega Station. While his crew enjoyed their own food, they glanced at their commanding officer and discussed the trip. While their concern was genuine, their speculation bordered on insubordination. His reasons for going were his business.

The turian had not stopped talking about it. For the first time, he was glad he could not see Tali's face because he knew she was just as unhappy. Well, he was going, and that was that. Commander Shepard excused himself from the table and headed to his quarters to pack. The speculation continued behind him. The turian followed him into the elevator.

"Garrus, my mind is made up."

"This is crazy, Shepard. You can't go alone. Why are you even going in the first place?"

His last hope of privacy faded when Garrus followed him into his quarters.

"This is a chance for me to take some revenge on Cerberus. If I can use Aria and her people to help me, perfect."

"At least let me come along."

"Absolutely not," Shepard responded, tossing some personal articles into a duffel bag. With each comment from Garrus, the items landed with more force. "This is personal and political, and I will not endanger anyone else's life but my own."

"You stopped me from taking revenge on Sidonis. Remember?"

"This is different."

"How is it different? Spirits, it's the same bad idea."

"Garrus."

The shaving kit bounced off the duffel bag and landed ignored on the deck.

While the two friends glared at each other, the door opened and Tali's presence went unnoticed until she started talking.

"Shepard we have to talk about his crazy idea of yours," she began before the doors finished closing behind her.

He turned on her and said more sharply than he would have otherwise, "I'm done talking about this, Tali."

"You try Tali. He won't listen to me," Garrus said, his voice a harsh jangle of sub-harmonics and throwing his hands in the air.

"Not one more word, Tali," Shepard warned when they were alone.

To his surprise, she stayed quiet. No. He knew her. She was about to change tactics. When he felt her hand grip his arm, he glared toward the heavens in a silent plea. He pushed down his frustration and tried again. Tali was like a little sister to him and deliberately hurting her was out of the question.

"Tali. I'm doing this, and no one will stop me: Not you, not Garrus and certainly not Hackett."

Tali moved her hands to her face plate. The clicking sound and the slight hiss of escaping air warned him what she was about to do.

"Tali stop!"

She was too fast, and before he could prevent her from exposing herself to the ship's atmosphere, he was staring at the loveliest face he'd ever seen. His mind raced for comparisons. Delicate, fragile like an elf, with pale skin, and cerulean blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Soft and curling black hair fell around her shoulders as it released from the confines of her hood.

"I want you to see me. So you'll know what you mean to me and how worried I am about what you are about to do."

"Tali, this is not the right time and don't you dare cry."

"I didn't plan to. I'm not, as you seem to think, a child. I wanted you to see me and understand."

Winding his finger through one of the loose curls, he smiled. "I do understand, and I promise to be careful. Go back to Garrus, he needs you." The mask went back on so quickly, he almost missed the look of anger that shuttered her face. He didn't need to see her face to know she was angry; it showed in every line of her body.

"I don't think you understand at all. You don't need Aria T'Loak," she called back over her shoulder.

"Need her? For what?"

"Never mind!" Tali left his quarters as quickly as she'd entered them. Shepard thought she probably wished she could slam the door.

He needed to get out of here. Before his entire crew walked through the door, to express their opinion. With his duffel over his shoulder, Shepard headed down to the hanger deck to check in with Kaidan.

"She's all yours, Kaidan. Back soon," he said and shook the marine's hand.

"Shepard, wait." Without releasing his hand, Kaidan reversed his grip and pulled Shepard close. "I'll take care of the Normandy. You take care of you and make sure you get back here in one piece."

While he appreciated the concerns of his crew. His reasons for going were valid. It was personal, but if he could pull a few of Cerberus's teeth now, there might be less of them to deal with later on. Worn down by the needs of his crew and the expectation he can carry the fate of the galaxy on his shoulders. He also felt trapped and manipulated. And, he is tired. Tired of the hero worship and tired of people treating him as if he was something special. He's just a goddamn soldier. Disillusionment and depression dogged his heels as he continued through the hanger deck. James nodded to him, his face mirroring the feelings of Normandy's crew. The lieutenant wisely remained silent.

Kaidan would keep his ship safe, Garrus would watch over the crew, and Liara and Doctor Chakwas would mother-hen the lot of them. As Shepard launched the shuttle, he received one last point of view from Joker.

"Commander Shepard, EDI says your logic is faulty, and no matter how many Cerberus troops you kill, there will always be more and to assure you that we will cover for you when Hackett wants to know where you are."

"Thank you, Jeff. Shepard out." Shepard closed the channel with his fist.

**OMEGA STATION**

A batarian met him in the docking bay to escort him to Aria. As they walked, Shepard noticed not much had changed since his last visit. The air is stale and smelled of unwashed bodies. The destitute still huddled in the doorways and a hungry child cried piteously. He quickly passed the drug and sex peddlers hawking their wares. They called out to him and promise a good time. There is only one food kiosk in the entire area.

Aria appeared more animated than he's seen her in a long time. She greeted him with all the warmth she's capable of. Straightforward, honest, and deadly, she's like a breath of fresh air, and he almost hugged her. Instead, he sucked in a lung full of Omega's thick air, shook off the cobwebs, and gave her his full attention. He knew how important retaking the station is to her. So maybe this will be good for both of them.

The briefing is short and to the point. Glad she has his role well thought out, he's ready to go. No infighting, no council, no adoration, or worried looks; just straight forward, we're the good guys, let's get the bad guys fighting.

Shepard spot-checked his armor and his weapon. It's time to go. But she isn't ready yet. Aria leaves him standing there. While he waits for her to attend to some things before they go he tours her headquarters. To occupy himself and mostly out of habit he begins to check in with her technicians. They are obviously busy, but they greet him with respect and one by one, ask for his assistance. Because it is nothing he cannot do while they are out on patrol, he accepts their requests.

When Aria catches up with him, she teases him about his obsession with helping people. "Take a page from my book, Shepard. Unless they have something you need, don't bother. It's all about trade-offs. Nothing is free."

He doesn't agree, but he laughs anyway and links his arm through hers. "Let's go clean this place out."

"Honestly Shepard. I appreciate your help. Just do what I say when I say, and we'll get along just fine. Let's go."

The second they step out of cover, it is a fight. Dug in for several months, it's obvious Cerberus had no plans to leave and every idea of staying for the long haul.

Behind a solid wall of crates, Shepard and Aria watched Cerberus troopers working. They moved quickly and with purpose, unpacking and sorting supplies. Shepard noticed four troopers slacking off where they think no one can see them.

"See those four officers? During their revolutionary war, the Continental Army used a trick of killing the officers and scouts. By depriving the troops of their leadership it created confusion and damaged moral."

Shepard aimed his sniper rifle at a Cerberus insignia, pulled in a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger. Through his scope, he watched for the puff of a pink cloud and the man crumble to the ground. In his head, Shepard counted, one."

While the dead man's squad looked around for the source of the shot, Shepard shook his head. "You guys never were too smart," he dropped the remaining three troopers and counted four.

"If you're done playing around, can we continue?"

Shepard turned wide blue eyes on her. "What?"

Aria glanced into his eyes and looked him over. "Save that for the quarian on your crew. It won't work on me." Then she grabbed him by the arm, "Come on, handsome."

"Yes, ma'am." he grinned and popped a heat sink.

With her powerful bionics and his marksmanship, they make a good team as they grind their way through the station. Shepard is enjoying the rhythm of the work when after an hour of steady fighting they enter a large room. They watch, unnoticed while several Cerberus troops hold a handful of quarians at gunpoint.

While Shepard decided whether to announce their presence or simply shoot the troopers, another quarian dropped gracefully from the ceiling. A female turian? She landed between the other turians and the troopers. Obviously counting on Aria and him to protect her, which lets him know she must be aware of their identity. Or maybe she is just that fearless. As he prepares to take them down, Aria beats him to the punch by planting the four of them into the far wall with a sweep of her hand. Everyone watched them slide lifeless to the deck.

Kiss of the Spider Woman is a musical with music by John Kander and Fred Ebb, with the book by Terrence McNally. It is based on the Manuel Puig novel El Beso de la Mujer Araña. The musical had runs in the West End (1992) and Broadway (1993) and won the 1993 Tony Award for Best Musical.


	2. I'm Just Here For the Cake

 

* * *

"We, the unwilling, led by the unknowing, are doing the impossible for the ungrateful. We have done so much, for so long, with so little, we are now qualified to do anything with nothing." ― Konstantin Jireček

* * *

 

While the quarians recovered, he overheard Aria say, "Nyreen."

As the stranger quickly closed the distance between them in quick graceful strides, he noticed other things too. He was correct, there's no fear in her vivid green eyes. The red tattoo on her face seemed to brand her as a leader and soldier. The robe she wears covered the rest of her head and while he wondered about her fringe, he also noticed the curve of her robe suggested the swelling of breasts. A turian with breasts? Then she caught him staring and verbally clipped him.

"Who's the pretty boy, Aria?"

"Oh, just someone I brought along for the ride. Now, tell me what you're doing on my station."

"Your station? While you've been on vacation, the Talon's and I kept the people of Omega protected and fed."

"So you take over one gang and you think you own the place?"

"How have you survived with Cerberus in control?" Shepard interrupted, very much aware of Nyreen's gaze looking him up and down. He met her direct look with one of his own and unconsciously squared his shoulders. He decided he enjoyed the attention.

"A long time ago, Aria showed me her secret tunnels. We used them to make guerrilla warfare on the troops, steal food and equipment."

She took a step closer to Shepard. "Aria doesn't usually allow her boy-toys so much freedom. Do you have a name?"

"He's not my boy-toy, Nyreen," Aria snapped.

Shepard nodded his head toward Nyreen in a formal turian greeting, "John Shepard."

"You honor us with your greeting, John Shepard. May I return the greeting in the manner of humans?" She reached for his right hand and he met her halfway. When their hands met, his heart did a slow flip-flop and his armor suddenly felt a little tight. He impulsively tugged her closer and she allowed it. Shepard inhaled deeply to take in as much of her as he could. Snow covered evergreen on a Canadian winter's day filled his nose and green eyes accentuated the metaphor. Shepard wanted to pull that hood away and see her face. Who are you, he wondered?

Aria reminded them they were not alone when she cleared her throat and managed to make it sound like a growl. The Talon soldiers moved restlessly behind her, making a noisy show of reloading their weapons. The sounds distracted her and she moved away. Shepard held her eyes until she forced herself to turn her attention back to the asari.

"Nyreen, Shepard and I are on a mission to take back Omega. Don't get in our way."

"On the contrary, Aria. We will assist you."

"Not on your life."

"If you continue into the station and meet up with Adjutants without preparation it will mean your life."

"Adjutants?" Asked Shepard.

"Nasty beasts. Another bit of Cerberus tech gone wrong, present company excluded, of course."

Sassy too, Shepard thought, liking her more and more.

"Once they get a hold of you, they strip your DNA and create another Adjutant out of what remains. They almost overran the station, until Cerberus finally figured out a way to control them. Doesn't make them any less dangerous to us of course."

"This must have been very difficult for you, Nyreen," the asari acknowledged.

"I watched friends get turned into monsters, and then I had to put them out of their misery. The people of Omega are my priority. No need to get sentimental on me now, Aria."

"You sound as if you don't trust me, Nyreen and after all we meant to each other."

"That's exactly what it sounds like, Aria. I don't trust you, but I'm smart enough to know when it's time to combine forces to take down a common enemy."

"Just so you remember this station is mine. Always was and always will be."

Shepard stepped in again, "We are going to war together. I'll make sure we can trust each other."

Nyreen snipped, "Glad one of you isn't on a power trip."

Aria walked away in disgust and opened a COM channel. By the time she finished her solidarity speech to the people of Omega, they were chanting her name.

"That's your plan? To throw more Omega citizens at Cerberus? Brilliant, Aria. Just brilliant."

"We need to head back to my headquarters. Let's go." Aria walked away, not watching to see if they followed her.

Due to Shepard's assistance, Aria's team is busier than ever, compiling data and preparing a sit rep for Aria. Her assistant approaches her as they enter the CIC.

"Aria, thanks to Shepard, we've located the area where Cerberus is getting their power. However, access is blocked by the very forcefield it's powering."

They all watch as a three-dimensional holograph of the station sprang to life.

"Shepard, take a look at this. We need to get down to the lower levels and take out that generator and bring down those shields. Tell me what you see."

While Shepard concentrated on the holographic image, Nyreen moved to stand next to him. "Through that dark area. Down through there, then up through the elevator."

"Good eye, Shepard. That area is powered down, so it will be slow going, but it should work. Okay, gather whatever you need you two. I'll meet up with you shortly."

Shepard nodded to Aria, and then moved to a quieter location. He hoped Nyreen will follow. This may be their only time to talk. She stepped in front of him to shield their conversation from prying eyes and ears.

"You read my mind."

A smile twitched his lips. "I'm off to a good start then. How about you? Can you read my mind?"

"On one or two points perhaps. Anything else would be pure speculation. I will begin with the less complicated information. I'm ex-turian military. Perfectly at home there until my biotics began to manifest and they turned on me. I no longer fit in with the accepted norm, so I resigned my commission and left. Wandered around the galaxy and finally landed here. At the time, Aria proved a rather attractive anchor."

"Was it serious between you two?"Shepard cursed himself for allowing that childish question to fall out of his mouth.

"What you're really asking is, were we intimate." Nyreen laughed the sub-harmonics accompanying the sound chimed like small silver bells and shook her head. "Aria T'Loak's tastes run to the more esoteric."

"And now you're the leader of the Talons." Shepard said aloud and wondered if she is fully turian. There is something about her, which is very different from Garrus or other turians he's met. "You held off Cerberus almost completely alone while Aria was gone. You kept the Talons together by living in these tunnels and through the force of your leadership and personality kept the group alive and functioning. I also see how loyal they are to you. Most impressive, Ms. Kandros."

"Save your compliments. They serve no purpose. I know who you are Commander Shepard and what you represent. You are a beloved and admired hero who moves through the upper levels of galactic society. I am a gang leader, living off the street."

"Wait just a minute," he said quietly, giving in to the desire to see the rest of her face by slipping the hood back. You're no gutter rat, Ms. Kandros."

Aria's voice shattered the moment and Shepard dropped his hands, reaching for his rifle.

"Well, since you two have bonded so well, I'm sending you both down to close down the reactor. Stay in touch."

As the door closed behind them, Nyreen whispered, "We won't be alone. Six of my best people have our backs."

"I wasn't worried, Nyreen. In fact, I was looking forward to it."

"You should probably keep your focus on the task at hand. What Aria forgot to mention is those force fields will burn the flesh off your bones. So be careful and none of your fancy stuff. This is a straightforward Op."

While they move through the station, he wondered what she meant by 'fancy stuff' and was that an invitation or a genuine warning? What would a turian female define as 'fancy stuff' from human male and did he even know any 'fancy stuff?'

Taking down the various groups of troops is straightforward for a while. Until they move into the powered down area and the darkness is complete. They stop for a moment to assess their location. Movement in the darkness and Nyreen nodded at his unspoken question.

"Will they hunt us, Nyreen?" He murmured.

"Yes. We must stay alert."

The air thickened as they move deeper into the gloom. Nyreen shivered in the cloying darkness. He could not say if it's for him or for her, but he closed the gap between them. A long dark hallway leads to a room draped in shadows. They move quietly. Nyreen's head is tilted and listening intently. Then Shepard's human ears pick up something too. It's very close now. They both draw their weapons and Shepard gets his first look at an Adjutant as two of them charged through the doors.

In the space between two heartbeats, Shepard opened fire. The blast from his sniper rifle delivered at close range knocked the Adjutant against the wall. Shepard held him in place with biotics and finished the monster off with a single blast from a geth shotgun. When he's sure it's dead he turned back to assist Nyreen. Only to watch her knocked across the room. He has time to register that she's alive before the second Adjutant charged him.

Too close to use a biotic blast, Shepard shoved a grenade into the monster's reeking tentacle'd mouth and back-peddled. The beast followed him out the door, as Shepard tries to put some distance between it and Nyreen. With just seconds to spare, he threw himself away from the Adjutant. Not quite far enough, the shockwave from the grenade threw Shepard against a railing. From his hands and knees, Shepard watched the gore blossom from Adjutant's chest as the grenade does its work. In a final moment of surprise, the monster looked down at his chest in confusion as it toppled to the ground. Gagging from the putrid flesh smell of the monsters, Shepard pushed himself to his feet. He found Nyreen curled into a fetal position to protect herself from the blast.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, dropping to his knees.

"For a second there, I thought you might send me up with the Adjutant."

Shepard pulled her upright and checked for injuries with his omni-tool.

"Damn, one of your plates is cracked and punctured your left lung. I've got to close that up or you won't get much farther."

"I'm afraid this old armor has just about had it. I can't afford much better on a vigilante's salary."

Shepard laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That's what Garrus likes to say. If we get out of this alive, I'll make you a deal on some new armor."

Shepard locked the doors and made Nyreen as comfortable as possible. Her breathing sounded shallow and labored.

"Stay with me, Nyreen. Uh, I'll have to remove the chest piece of your armor."

"No, we have to get out of here. Just help me up."

"The doors are sealed. How far do you think you would get like this?"

Nyreen resigned herself to Shepard's common sense, she can't resist. "Why are you hesitant? You don't seem like the shy type to me."

"No. I have it." he said and gently pulled the piece away. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I never undressed a turian lady before."

"We are both soldiers."

"I'm aware of that. Just never met anyone like you. I find you intriguing. You carry great burdens, but you do not falter."

"You are under more pressure than I," she countered.

"The difference is you have not lost the passion for it."

"And you have?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'm just tired. Tired of being responsible for saving everyone."

"You bear your burdens with grace and confidence."

"What was that you said about compliments? Now, if you'll just hold still, I'll be done in a few minutes. But, if you keep wiggling around…"

"Wiggling?"

"Yes. If you keep wiggling around, I might notice the interesting contrast between how petite you are versus the force of your personality. Contrast that to the fact I am well aware you could probably take me out. Especially since I don't know the full extent of your biotic abilities."

"You're talking like a child," she hissed as Shepard spread the gel over her right flank.

"Easy," he said, resting his hand on the cracked plate enjoying the warmth seeping into his palm. He glanced quickly to gauge her reaction. She watched him warily. "That's it just relax and let this stuff work."

He pulled her under armor shirt back down over her torso and searched for something to cover her. Worried about losing body heat, he did the next best thing and stretched himself out next to her.

She stiffened immediately, "What are you doing?"

"If you lose body heat you could go into shock. Now just be still for a little while, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're right about that, Commander Shepard."

"You've also got a nasty gash on the back of your head. I didn't see that before. Shepard gently stroked the gel across the gash on the back of her head. It's a nasty cut and he tried to be thorough. However, when he felt a long breath go out of her, he stopped.

"Okay?"

"You shouldn't be doing that."

"I don't want you to have a scar."

"You should stop… now."

"Oh…I. Yes, of course," he said, as it finally dawned on him that he didn't really know his way around a turian body.

"I want to tell you something."

"I'm listening," he says and pulled her back against his chest.

"I know who you are because I follow your career."

"Why?"

"Because I perceived that you and I are very much alike and now I see the attraction I sensed is real."


	3. And Then, There Were Two

* * *

Commander Shepard charged down a dark corridor with Tali and Garrus behind him toward what they hoped was the Kodiak. The base computer had already misled them twice. Even Tali couldn't make the damn Cerberus pile of boshtet-metal-scraps-of-a-computer-system working to their advantage. The dim hallway yielded nothing but an ambush. Garrus took the lead when he noticed the Cerberus troops. Spinning, the turian body blocked the commander from following him around the corner.

"What are you doing, Garrus?" Shepard did field maneuver around the turian and took aim at the troops. His frustration leads him just a little too far out of cover. Cerberus bullets peppered his left thigh and knocked him off his feet. A mech rolled into the room through a broken door. It fired seconds before Garrus got his sniper rifle up and took out the pilot. Still, reeling from wounds, Commander Shepard grabbed for the sharp edge of the deck plating. The turian reached for him, but the floor ruptured after the bombardment. Pieces of the floor began to fall, then collapsed taking Shepard with it.

A commanding officer is never accorded the luxury of swearing long and loud when he's in pain or confused or feeling guilty about allowing himself a personal moment with a certain Turian. He might want to scream and curse, but a good CO leads by example. No matter how bad the injury they must appear at the head of their troops infallible and courageous. It's that self-confidence and willingness to fight on no matter the cost that keeps his team moving. Even if it's just a squadron of two. 

A month since the Leviathan mission. One month and a shit-storm of missions and Garrus not speaking to him unless it involved the mission. The night he and Garrus spent together had been unforgettable and he had no intention of forgetting about it. Trouble was, Garrus seemed intent on pretending it never happened. Shepard couldn't forget, regretted it when the marks Garrus left on his body began to fade and often ineffectiveness of his own right hand because he couldn't hear the sound of turian's passionate rumblings as he gave into his passion, the incredibly strong arm that held Shepard close, or the three thick fingers or adrenaline triggering tension of will-he-or-won't-he scratch me with those nails.  

It also didn't matter how it felt to fall twenty feet and land on your back. No armor in the world kept the air from whooshing out of his lungs on impact. And there he lays on his back, gasping for air like a fish out of the water. If he doesn't get to his feet, right now, Garrus and Tali will try to help him up. They would never tease him, but just the act of offering aid would earn a meaningful glance between them. He turned his head in time to see them rushing toward him, bullets flying over their heads. Goddammit, this always just pisses him off. He, of course, is allowed to die for them, but it's against his personal code for them to return the favor. It was when he watched a bullet impact Tali hard enough to throw her against the bulkhead that he climbed to his feet.

Garrus shouldered his rifle..."Keep firing," Shepard ordered. Instead, Garrus ignored the order grabbed Tali by the arm and ran. Just as they reached him, Garrus scooped him up with his other arm and kept moving. In spite of his protesting, Garrus didn't stop until all three of them were behind solid cover.

"Officer Vakarian. I don't recall ordering a retreat," Shepard said, skidding to his knees, yanking off his helmet to gratefully suck in some much-needed air.

Garrus readied the Medigel, while Tali peeled away Shepard's thigh guard.

"That's a fight we can win another day or another hour, _Commander_ Shepard. You're injured."

Shepard hissed as the cold gel soaked into the bullet wound. "It's nothing new. Let me up. We can end those soldiers." Shepard pushed Tali's hands away. "And stop the mother hen routine!"

"The mother...what? My translator must have fried out there."

"How's it looking, Tali? Can we move him?"

" _It_ is fine and fully capable of moving myself." Shepard stood, pulling Tali to her feet. "Are you alright, Tali?"

"Of course, Shepard. I'm all right." She slipped her arm through his and led him toward the shuttle.

"Since when am I the invalid?"

"The Leviathan Mission," they replied in unison.

 _Oh, yes. Of course. That made perfect sense._ Shepard shook his head and wondered how badly that fall might have injured him because things were weird all of a sudden.

"Good point, Tali." Garrus nodded in agreement and stepped up beside Shepard.

"And that time you fell through the aquarium. How many floors did he fall, Tali?"

"Five, at least."

"Exactly. And that whole thing with his clone."

Tali nodded and hustled him inside the shuttle. Garrus headed up front to light the engines while Tali pushed Shepard down on a bench.

"Are you comfortable, Shepard? Do you need anything?" She asked tucking a blanket over his legs.

"What is going on with you two?" That time he actually watched that look they shared. "And stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That look you two give each other when you think I'm not looking. And get this blanket off me." Shepard waded up the blanket and tossed it in Tali's direction. Garrus and Tali followed him with their eyes while he paced the length of the Kodiak. "We've got two hours before we rendezvous with the Normandy. You'll tell me what's going on because you just pulled me away from an important mission."

"Nothing to worry about, Shepard."

"Nothing to worry about? Fine. Garrus, I'll let you brief Admiral Hackett."

"Tali got the Intel, while I planted charges. In about…" Garrus checked the chrono on the control panel. "Here, I'll lower the window shields. This should be gorgeous."

"You planted bombs without discussing it with me?" Shepard slapped his hand against the bulkhead. "Where was I while you two ran your own op?"

"You were busy with that Mech so Tali and I put the time to good use."

"Maybe I needed assistance?"

"Shepard." Tali wrapped her fingers around his arm. "Please don't be angry."

"Before I start throwing around words like, insubordination and failure to follow a direct order, why don't you two let me in what's really going on?"

Garrus put the Kodiak on autopilot and headed aft.

Shepard wasted no time rounding on the turian."Goddammit, Garrus. I thought we were friends. Both of you. You've been with me since the beginning."

"And we will be with you at the end. Shepard and Dr. Chakwas agree you seem careless."

_There's that look again._

"Careless? With what? My crew? My ship? And what does Chakwas have to do with this? No. That's where you're both wrong. Try again."

At the touch of a turian hand on his shoulder, Shepard found himself staring into the unblinking eyes of his friend and one-time lover. Shepard forced himself to relax. The frustration drained away. Maybe this was the moment, they could figure out their way back to each other. Shepard placed his hand on the turian's armor cowl. The man who stood by him, no matter what. The man who sat up with him on nights before a difficult mission listening to Shepard review the mission scenario. Adding and re-adding the numbers until Shepard could finally lay down. It was only then Garrus left him to seek out his own rest.

Garrus lowered his head and trilled soothing harmonies. "You've been reckless, Shepard…"

"...Like you don't care anymore," Tali finished for him.

 _Well, this was a change._ Shepard bowed his head and raised his hands to grip the cowling of Garrus' armor. "I'm tired, my friend. I'm so tired."

Behind him, he felt Tali place an arm around his waist.

Shepard leaned into his friends, his ego painfully deflated. "Promise me. When I'm gone, you two will take care of each other."

"Shepard."

"I mean it," Shepard tugged on the turian's armor cowl. "Garrus, promise me."

"You have my word, Shepard. Tali? Ready for this?"

Shepard watched Garrus reach around him to take Tali's hand and pull her between them. Garrus placed his hands on the quarian's shoulders and a hollow ache began deep in his chest. When Tali leaned back into Garrus, he knew. They were together. They'd found what he could never have, the one thing he'd never allow himself. That night...Nothing more than, what? The pain of betrayal burned his eyes and a flash of jealousy made him turn away. He couldn't be jealous of these two. His path was clear, and it didn't end with a happy ever after. But these two could, and he'd make sure they lived through this. After swallowing the jealous feelings, Commander Shepard reached for Tali and hugged her.

"I wish you two the best of everything," he said against the fabric of her helmet. His voice broke over the last word. Tali responded by pulling him closer.

Garrus put his hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have…" Shepard gulped the emotions away and tried to be happy for these two.

"Shepard, there's nothing to explain. We understand."

They stayed that way until Joker's voice broke them apart. "Hey, Shepard. The hangar is open. Unless you guys want to make it back to the Citadel on your own, you can come aboard now."

Tali raised her head from Shepard's shoulder, "Garrus and I will make sure you get some R&R at the Citadel."

"When?" The question came out harsh with anger. "I have five minutes between meetings, ten minutes to purchase supplies, crew evals are due, and then there's the inevitable fight with the Council."

Garrus exchanged a glance with Tali before heading up front. Without looking back, Shepard exited the Kodiak. He didn't bother turning in his weapons or removing his armor. Once safely inside the Normandy, Commander Shepard rushed out of the hangar bay before Garrus or Tali could speak to him again. It wasn't until the door slid shut behind him and the elevator began its ascent to his quarters that he allowed his composure to slip.

Garrus caught her before she could rush back to engineering. With her hands in his, she allowed him to pull her inside the Kodiak.

"How are you feeling, angel?"

Tali leaned her head against the hand that cupped her head. She was glad he couldn't see her blushing. "Just a small fever. Scientifically speaking, we really can't make a proper judgment of my reaction to you with only one experience."

Garrus chuckled, wishing the armor wasn't preventing him from pulling her close. She really was the most distracting thing he'd ever met. Brilliant, brave and resourceful he'd been a secret admirer and big brother for many months. Then one night after a difficult mission she'd accidentally walked in on him in the shower.

Nudity for turians wasn't the big deal it was for quarians and humans. He was surprised that she didn't leave in a flurry of twisting fingers and charming stutter. Instead, she stared at him. Well, at least he was pretty sure she was staring at him. She might have been staring at the ceiling for all he really knew.

A minute went by. Then two. Maybe he could test the water, so to speak. _Odd human saying._

"Tali?"

That seemed to bring her out of herself. To his complete surprise, she stripped off her gloves. The thought of her hands touching him shook him hard. Was that what she meant to do? Apparently, his libido thought so because he felt his plates soften. He should probably stop this. He was certainly not the right man for her.

Her left hand landed on his scarred right mandible. Her left drifted down to his waist. Spirits, was she trying to seduce him? Well, if that were true, he applauded her efforts. A particular part of his body was definitely happy with her determination.

Garrus bent his head to nuzzle her neck. When she tilted her head back, he touched the sides of her faceplate. To his surprise, it clicked free, and she took it from him.

Her face!

Before he even raised his eyes to hers, he inhaled the scent escaping from her suit. Rough old warriors hands touched silky hair, caught the strands and wrapped his fingers into their heat. What color, he wondered? Tali let out a long sigh and leaned into him. She's kissing his mandibles forcing him to move his head. The first thing he noticed is her smile. Dark blue eyes streaked with silver as bright as the stars burned into him.

"Do you always look at me that way, Angel?"

"Not when you're teasing me."

The movement of her head, the lilting sound of her laughter sent the black silk of her hair cascading over her shoulders. Beautiful. His angel was beautiful. Garrus scrapped his talons gently across her scalp to push back the hood.

"Tali," he murmured against the skin of her pale neck. "I'm not the right man for you. We should stop…"

"I do not wish to stop."

He would try one more time to get her to see reason. When she lifted her hips against his arousal, the fabric of her suit created a friction that brought him to his toes.

"Sweet Tali. I will be careful with you." He murmured inhaling her scent and losing himself in a very public place. Anyone could walk in.

She drew back from him. The look on her face was his undoing.

"I don't need gentle handling, Garrus. My whole life has been hardship and struggle. Don't be gentle. Show me. Take me there."

Garrus placed a chaste kiss on her lips, wondering where in the hell he could take her where they could have some privacy and how fast he could get her dressed.


	4. Opposites Definitely Attract

* * *

"But there is no energy unless there is a tension of opposites; hence it is necessary to discover the opposite to the attitude of the conscious mind." ― C.G. Jung, The Essential Jung: Selected Writings

* * *

 

"You can't know how I feel or read my mind." Shepard found himself wishing she could read his mind then maybe she could make sense of this growing need to learn everything there was to know about her. Go someplace quiet and take all the time that required. He wanted to understand why she didn't have a fringe and what the red tattoo represented.

"Oh?" She replied slicing him open with those green eyes. "Not too long ago, you claimed I could read your mind. Have I incorrectly identified your concern for me or the gentleness of your touch? "

"I'm more than a little embarrassed that anyone could read me so easily. But, thank you."

"For what? Commander Shepard, you've only lost your way. Do not despair. You will find it again."

Shepard pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss in the palm. Lingering over the skin of her palm, Shepard noted the different texture of her palm and the back of her hand. Her talons were blunted and he wondered what they might feel like on his skin. Focus, Shepard. "Thanks for noticing and thanks for the encouragement. Close your eyes, Nyreen. I've got you."

"As I am beginning to understand."

"Nyreen? I shouldn't have touched your head without your permission."

"Perhaps under different circumstances, you might stroke my carapace again?"

Stroke? Interesting choice of words. Hell, yeah. How did making love to a turian female compared to a human woman? Obviously, there's a considerable difference in textures and the whole allergic reaction thing. Back on the Normandy, his world waited for him. The world where his every decision was placed under scrutiny by other races. Shepard relaxed until he could rest his cheek against hers. Right now, he would allow himself a few minutes and the rest of the galaxy could wait.

He held her until her breathing evened out and she dozed off. He thought about what she'd said about the two of them. The irony was he had all the resources he needed. The Alliance couldn't throw enough credits at him. While Nyreen was too thin, her armor inadequate. She'd obviously been doing without for much too long. For all the hardship, she stayed strong and held her people together. Mindful of the graceful arch of her mandibles Shepard's arms tightened instinctively around her.

Aria's strident voice over the COM unit startled them both awake. "What is going on down there? Where are you two?"

"Everything is fine, Aria. Nyreen was slightly injured, and we stopped to rest for a moment."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm all right, Aria. Heading down now."

What Aria did not see was Shepard assisting Nyreen to her feet and helping her dress. Her armor, he noticed, was thin in spots and the buckles worn. The weave is ragged and thin. Memories surfaced. Before there was a Commander Shepard or even an Ensign Shepard, there'd been a starving waif of a young boy named Johnny. Living on the streets and fighting for every scrap just to get through another day, another night and another cold dark New York City winter. He rested his hands on her shoulders for a moment. Shepard made a silent vow that he will help this valiant young woman with whatever means at his disposal.

"Commander Shepard?"

He shook the memories off and focused on the turian female staring up at him so intently.

"Let's move out."

Nyreen listened to his sharp words and watched his face. Before he could apologize, she pressed two fingers against his lips. Before he could walk away, she turned him around. Then she gripped his arms, and the velvet touch of her muzzle grazed his cheek. The scent of evergreen flooded his senses. Tending her wounds was one thing, a routine thing, a battlefield necessity. Stretching up to kiss him, her body leaning toward him left him with no choice but to reach out to keep her steady. Before she released him, he turned his head, and his mouth met hers.

Power, courage, and dedication are potent aphrodisiacs. Accustomed to being larger and taller than most women he embraced, he noticed she does not attempt to fit herself against him. The day he and Tali discovered her father's body on the Alarei. The way quarian accepted his embrace without question and clinging to him as she wept. Instead, Nyreen gave it back in equal measure. Strong fingers wrapped around his neck holding him in place. God damn armor. He needed to touch her, explore the hard planes of her turian. In spite of his biotics, Garrus had easily three times his strength and speed. Would she use that on him? Inside his armor, his body flushed with need. The kiss became a competition. Finally, before he pushed her against the bulkhead and opened her armor, Shepard pulled back and ended the kiss.

"Never kissed a turian before?" She teased.

"How'd I do?" Sounding much too breathless for his liking.

"You might need more practice… but you're a quick learner. I'll give you that."

"Show me."

"We don't have time. I only kissed you to say thank you for saving my life."

"That was the first part. That last part of the kiss felt like something more." Shepard palmed the back of her head, forcing her to meet his eyes. He had to know the answer. "Am I wrong?"

"Commander Shepard, I am aware of the change in the scent of your pheromones. I must ask, why would you want me? I'm not soft, pink or cuddly like a human woman."

Laughter bubbled up, and Shepard gave into it. The fight and this fearless slip of a girl breathed life back into him. Soft, pink or cuddly didn't have a damn thing to do with her attractiveness. While Shepard finished laughing, Nyreen glared at him in impatiently.

The heavy tread of Adjutants echoed down the narrow corridor. They needed to move. Apparently, Nyreen agreed, "Commander Shepard! Your laughter alerted the Adjutants. Come on. We must move quickly."

The teasing continued while they ran across the tops of platforms. Far below the hellish guts of Omega Station churned and flamed eager for a bite of something more than just metal ore. The intense heat rolled toward them in waves of ash and gas. Nyreen gestured toward a set of rusted stairs.

Shepard caught her at the bottom of the stairs, "You've been reading romance novels. And I don't give a damn about soft, pink or cuddly."

"There is no translation for romance or love in the turian language."

"Then how does a human male go about courting a turian female such as yourself?" He asked, following her down another set of stairs. He didn't like being so exposed. A sniper could easily take them out. He took her arm and increased his pace.

"Commander Shepard, your language has always been difficult for me. Words like wiggling, love, and courting are incomprehensible."

"We could start with dinner." A bullet impacted his armor and knocked him off the platform. He's falling and there's nothing to stop his fall, nothing to grip. The air whooshed out of his lungs when he finally landed flat on his back.

Nyreen was instantly at his side, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

"And you know about Human fairy tales?"

Nyreen pulled him to his feet. Their movements had finally brought the station to life. The banter ended when the stray bullets became a concentrated effort at stopping their flight to the generator. Alerted to their location, there is a real firefight as Cerberus troops wait for them outside the generator. They fight together, each covering the other as they advance. Moving in harmony they move quickly toward their goal. Once the path is clear, they make their way inside.

She recoiled at the realization of what they are about to do. "No. Shepard. No. We can't do this. If you shut this down, hundreds of my people will die. Once you close the power, the life support will stop."

"I know, Nyreen. I see it too. We have no real choice here. This is one of those decisions you never want to make, but it comes up, doesn't it?" And it never gets any easier.

"Yes." How many times had she been forced to make the decision about food distribution? The times she sent young men out on patrol with a slim chance for their survival?

The sophisticated design of his armor, unlimited resources, and loyal following reminded her making these painful decisions were part of the responsibility of someone of his stature. The path to truly helping her people is learning these lessons. So she said a silent prayer for their spirits. Shepard pulled her between his arms and placed her hands alongside his and together they shut down the generator.

Sounds of terror began almost immediately as the inhabitants of Omega Station tried to find an escape from the dwindling air. The screams of the dying penetrate the generator room. Shepard knew those screams will add their voice to the thousands that already haunt his dreams. For no other reason, than to help shut them out, Shepard embraced the turian.

"There is no word for "hug" in the turian language either, but I'm willing to learn more."

"Anytime, Ms. Kandros. Anytime." They have one job left to do, and that is facing Aria. "We'd better get back up top before Aria sends her boys down to find us."

Before they even start back, she's shouting her rage over the COM Link. "Hundreds of Omega's population are dying. Shepard. I hope this is worth it to you."

Aria directed Nyreen and Shepard to a tunnel, which directly connected near the front entrance to Afterlife. They know how to bring down the Adjutants now, and they make quick work of the half-dozen they find on their way. They also notice the Cerberus troops were thinning out. They leave an Adjutant pondering the hole in its chest as they burst through the final set of doors to Aria's designated location. Her soldiers are here, standing around, stacking weapons or taking inventory of captured Cerberus supplies.

Nyreen and Shepard share a long look.


	5. Betrayal and Trust

 

* * *

"For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first."

― Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games

* * *

 

Over the din of weapon's fire, Aria's voice carried to Shepard and Nyreen. They silently watched her approach by stepping over the wounded and dying. She ignored their pleas for help. "There you are. Shepard, I need to talk to you. We'll catch up with you later Nyreen." Aria said and waved her hand dismissively.

"I'll go check on my people."

Shepard watched Nyreen walk away and reluctantly turned his attention to Aria. She's angry as hell, but he's not interested in placating her. The decision had to be made. He made it, and that was it. The sound of shouting from the corridor outside. Shepard moved toward it.

"I'm not finished, Shepard."

"Aria, your soldiers are out there. Some of the soldiers are still out there fighting. I hear Adjutants. Don't you think enough people have died today?"

"They can take care of themselves."

He's had enough of her, and without her permission, Shepard charged through the doors. What he saw stopped him cold. Aria's men are holding off the Adjutant monsters only in self-defense. Almost as if they were amusing themselves. They also made no move to assist Nyreen, who is now surrounded. Then in horror, he realized what held her attention. It wasn't the approaching Adjutants. He followed her gaze. Shepard's hands fisted when he focused on the grenade belt. She took aim at the grenade closest to her.

In horror, he realized what held her attention. He followed her gaze. It wasn't the approaching Adjutants. Shepard's hands fisted when he focused on the grenade belt. She took aim at the grenade closest to her.

"Nyreen! No!" Shepard sprinted toward her. She fired the weapon, and the sound battered his ears and the concussion knocked him back a pace. With no thought to the outcome or consequences, Shepard gathered his strength and focus. With a biotic lift he to knocked her away from the blast. Skirting the grease spot, Shepard charged through the smoke, until he found her on her back staring up at the high ceiling. Her green eyes are open and fixed at some distant object. Has he just killed her by trying to save her life?

"Nyreen?"He called to her, willing Nyreen to hear his voice and revive. Shepard searched for a pulse but found nothing. Not even the rise and fall of her thin chest. He'd failed her. too.

"I'm sorry." A sob rose in Shepard's throat along with the acid taste of bile. With a touch of his fingers, he shuttered his face by activating his helmet. Once his face is hidden Shepard can no longer stop the useless tears.

"Leave her there, Shepard. She got what she deserved. You saved me from killing her later."

Soulless bitch. "What?"

"You don't think I'd allow her and that gang of hers to stay here and threaten everything I've achieved?"

Brutally reminded of the identity of the real monster on this station Shepard snapped. "Is that all you feel for her? Nyreen sacrificed herself...She indicated you two had a relationship."

"A relationship? With this boring and predictable bleeding heart? Not likely. I used her for what she was worth then sold her out when she proved no longer useful. End of story. My tastes run a bit more on the…" She chuckled. The sound of it twisted Shepard's stomach. "We can save that discussion for your next visit."

Shepard knew he must defuse and redirect Aria's attention from Nyreen before he gave himself and his feelings away. Ignoring the unconscious...possibly dead turian, he forced a smile, "Aria, quit looking at me like that. I'm not some trophy for you to win." Before she had time to processes what he said, Shepard took her by the arm and lead her away from Nyreen.

"You think I'm attracted to you?" She asked with the dead glow of her eyes fixed on him. "Let me see your face. Now."

"Aria, I feel so used," he teased with his jaw and teeth grinding with anger. When he allowed the helmet to fall away he had managed to mask his expression.

"Damn you, Shepard." To his complete surprise, Aria planted a kiss on his mouth. Shepard allowed the embrace to go on long enough for him to exchange a look over Aria's shoulder, with one of Nyreen's men. The turian nodded, picked Nyreen up in his arms and hurried away. Emotion shook him again. He may never know if she's alive or dead.

An hour later, the station is quiet. Cerberus is gone. Shepard and Aria stand in her old office in Afterlife.

"You did it, Aria."

"Yeah. I did," she responded with her usual bravado and opened a COM Channel. "People of Omega!"

Shepard stopped her, pitched his voice low so it doesn't go out over the speaker. "If today's triumph or that kiss meant anything to you try something new Aria. Enough people died. Try mercy instead. Think about it."

Although she's looking at him with death in her eyes—possibly his own, she decided to take his advice and change the tone of her speech.

"You've been a pain in my ass through this whole mission, Shepard. I respect what you stand for. I also think you're the most dangerous man I've met in a thousand years. You're also a good man, Shepard. I think you may have forgotten that."

"Maybe I did. Thank you, Aria."

"Now, get the hell off my station."

That's the Aria he knows. With a salute, Shepard left. Once out of sight of Afterlife and Aria, one of the Talons beckoned him into an alley. Shepard followed him into a small, filthy room where Nyreen lays still on the floor, Her body looks so small now as if she's turning in on herself.

"Is this the best you could do for her?" Shepard demanded.

"We had to hide her, Commander. Aria's men are everywhere."

Another turian approached him, "Can you get her out of here, sir? We're nothing but fugitives now. Aria will hunt us down. We have ways to get off the station. Most asari think we all look alike, but Nyreen is too well known."

They don't have to ask. He cannot leave her here to die at the hands of Aria T'Loak. And he needed to get back to his ship.

"I'll head to my shuttle. Can you bring her there?"

"We can. We'll use the tunnels one last time. Thank you, Commander. Take care of her; She's one of a kind."

"I'm beginning to realize that. I'm on my way then. Once you bring her to me, you've got to get off this station. There's room for about ten on the Kodiak. Do any of you want to come with me now?"

"We'll be okay, Commander. Just get her to safety."

With a last look, Shepard touched the red tattoo with gentle fingers. Gathering himself, the Commander sprinted toward the Kodiak and wondered if it's been stripped for parts.


	6. Wiggling, Definitely Wiggling

 

* * *

"I would not wish any companion in the world but you." Shakespeare, The Tempest 3.1.60-1

* * *

 

The comm system shattered the warm darkness of the room. Turians, as a rule, aren't naked very often. Special occasions or illness usually. This turian wasn't ill, but it was a very special occasion. Deliberately ignoring the intrusive sound he rolled over and curled his companion into his side. Maybe it was just a dream. The warm buttocks of his partner pushing against his plates definitely wasn't a dream.

_Good morning, Garrus. Come on big boy, time to wake up._

"Joker? What? Never mind. Go away."

_Time to roll out of bed, Stud. Shepard's on his way home. In fact, you've got about thirty minutes. Before you go, tell me Garrus, do you cuddle?_

"What's going on, Nehya?"

_That you, Tali? Sexy morning voice. Time for Goldilocks to get the hell out of Papa Bear's bed._

"Joker, I am on my way to you. Prepare to die."

_Should we address you as Tali vas Vakarian?_

"Joker," Garrus hissed.

_Hey, I'm just issuing a public service announcement about the imminent arrival of Commander Shepard…_

"What? Keelah! Garrus, get up. GET UP, NOW."

_You two have a beautiful day. Okay? Oh, Romeo, oh Romeo..._

~o~

The Kodiak landed with hardly a sound. With a final check on Nyreen, Shepard opened the hatch. Dr. Chakwas entered the shuttle and took charge of her new patient. While Chakwas did a quick exam, she also assessed the man watching the turian so intently. She didn't miss the dark crescents shadowing his eyes or the white-knuckled hands gripping the stretcher.

"She's lovely."

Shepard didn't answer.

Chakwas laid a hand on his arm, "Her vitals are stable. I'm reading minor injuries. A lot of them. So it's cumulative. I'm also reading exhaustion and malnutrition. I'll call you when she wakes up or if there's any change. Go ahead, Commander. Get cleaned up and grab something to eat."

Reluctantly, Shepard left the bay and headed toward his quarters. He was a mess and he didn't want Nyreen to see him this scruffy. Shepard stumbled toward the elevator ignoring Steve and James' concerned glances. Just leave me alone, Shepard growled in his mind. No questions. He needed to get cleaned up and get down to med... to Nyreen. Would she recover? Of course, she would. Shepard felt as if he'd found a rare jewel and didn't want to share it with anyone else.

~o0o~

Garrus took a last look at Shepard's quarters before pulling Tali into the elevator. When she giggled, Garrus pulled her close and nuzzled the cloth over her neck. Damn, fabric. There'd be other nights for them. Not in Shepard's quarters, but he'd find somewhere. A place where they could be alone and make love, share a meal or just talk. Tali with her suit on was not the same Tali in his arms last night. He found himself becoming aroused just thinking about it.

No, that wasn't it. Was it? Garrus raised his head and did the turian equivalent of sniffing the air.

"I hope Shepard got some rest or cleared his head or…What's wrong, Garrus?"

It couldn't be, Garrus thought. "Tali, I'll drop you at Engineering. I should report in."

"What about breakfast?"

"Just go, Angel."

The elevator door slid closed again. His thoughts elsewhere, Garrus hadn't noticed how the petite quarian glared at him. The med bay doors opened, and Garrus stopped. He didn't need his eyes to locate the female in the room. She must be very ill to broadcast her fertility so carelessly. Already aroused from his night with Tali, Garrus' libido responded instinctively.

Nyreen Kandros regained consciousness with a sharp breath of anxiety. She cannot identify her surroundings. Bright lights, untainted air, her fingers touched the soft fabric of the blanket that covered her naked plates. She slowly opened her eyes only to close them again against the harsh lights. Years on Omega Station left her eyes sensitive to light. The exceptional brightness burned, and she shut them quickly.

A gentle voice behind her reminded her to take her time. A shadow fell over her, and the darkness soothed enough so that her headache began to dissipate. The voice also calmed her, the sub-harmonics bathing her in reassuring tones.

"Try again," said the voice.

He's watched her sleep for two hours now and told himself he's only keeping vigil for his friend who's busy explaining to the Admirals about his whereabouts.

"Commander Shepard?"

"Apologies, my lady. Commander Shepard is indisposed. Garrus Vakarian at your service."

The stranger spoke those words in her language. She is fully awake now and listening to the rich masculine tones of his voice.

"It is pleasing to hear my language. Thee, who are called Vakarian," she replied in kind.

"Welcome to the Normandy, my lady."

Garrus stepped into her line of sight and bowed his head toward her.

"The Shepard speaks highly of thee. You honor me with your..."

"Good! I see you two are getting to know each other," Shepard called from the doorway.

"There you are. I want to see your ship, Commander."

Garrus pressed her down and locked eyes with Shepard.

"Not until the doctor releases you. I nearly killed you trying to save your life, Nyreen. I'm sorry." Shepard said, with his human smile and curiously warm fingers interlacing with hers.

Garrus noticed the exchange and an unexpected knot of jealousy formed in his chest. Apparently, they developed some level of attachment. He would not dream of challenging Shepard for the turian beauty. But her presence filled him with something he denied himself long ago. His heart hammered against his plates, his hands spread and curled in preparation for battle. Mandibles clattered with the sudden need for more air.

Shepard is unaware that by interrupting their formal greeting, he disrupted a ritual. The turian ritual of male and female. The journey of finding the sacred and spiritual balance of the two. Shepard is his friend, but the jealousy is building. If he must compete for her, he will. What will he do then? He needed something from her that is awakening deep inside. Perhaps if he hadn't been away from his people for so long?

Tali.

Leaving the Citadel and CSec to join Shepard had not been easy and hadn't come without a price.

"Shepard." He gave a short bow to Nyreen. "I'll be in the main battery."

"Garrus, wait."

Three hours later it's midnight ship's time and Commander Shepard is in bed staring up at the stars. All pretense of sleep gone, he can't decide if he should just get up or tell Joker to turn the Normandy for Earth and face his inevitable death head on. The trip to the Omega Station helped him clear his mind. Death still beckoned. When he closed his eyes or stood at the galaxy map, and anytime ordnance impacted his armor, he wondered, is this the moment? Is this what it feels like to die? He knew that his race wasn't over. There were a few more miles left for him to travel. The dark forest called to him, until, finally he slept.

"Stop running, Commander. Open your eyes."

The dream was different this time. Someone is calling him. It wasn't the suffocating sounds of billions of dead pleading with him to save them. A female voice called him back. The little boy waited for him, he could see him in the distance running. This time, Shepard stopped and turned toward the voice. The dream never varied in its intensity or outcome, until now. The forest changed as he ran toward the sound. The sun warmed his back, spring flowers sprouted under his booted feet. The scent of evergreen in the air.

"Wake up, Commander."

"You…? It's John. Call me John. Are you in my dream or in my bed?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"How much control do I get over this dream?"

Cool hands touched his face tracing the contour of his hairline.

"As much control as you desire, or if you wish something more..."

Talons scraped down his chest, causing him to arch against the sensation. Down over his arms and back up to his face. Tender claws traced a teasing pattern over his groin and chest. Nyreen repeated the action, each time lingering a little longer. Until shuddering with need, Shepard claimed her mouth and moved over her. Pinning her, he raised his head.

"First, tell me what I interrupted between you and Garrus earlier."

"A formal turian greeting. I think we rather took each other by surprise."

Shepard's heart sank. "Then, you know each other?"

Talons traveled over his buttocks making him shiver. "Forget about Garrus. This moment is ours. And it might not ever come again. Take this chance with me, Shepard, she murmured and pressed the hard planes of her hips against Shepard.

"Nyreen…" he murmured while he traced the outline her tattoo with his lips and tongue. "Show me how to please you."

~o0o~

The door slid open and revealed Garrus leaning against the console. She could see his hands gripping the edge and hear his quick shallow breathing.

"Garrus are you alright?"

"Fine. Turians are always fine. Don't you know that? Got that report ready for Shepard?" He snapped at her without turning around.

Tali let the hatch close behind her.

"Is this about the turian female Shepard brought aboard?" She knew without asking. The whole ship knew about the exotic looking turian in med bay. Tali's heart sank. If last night had been nothing more than a chance to ease tension or blow off steam. What a funny expression. Biological creatures don't give off steam. What did that even mean? His pheromones swirled the air and stirred her blood. Apparently, she hadn't aroused him this much with her unskilled love making. It was only natural that another turian would catch his interest.

Garrus' harsh response brought her back to the tension-filled turian with his back to her.

"What? No! I'm busy. Another time." The plasti-steel edge of the console broke off in his hand. Spirits. What was he doing?

"Tali, wait."

The quarian ducked under Garrus' stiff left arm and pushed herself between him and the console. "I'm right here. But if I'm not what you want then tell me now. I won't stand in your way, and I won't be used. There's too much at stake."

She found herself lifted from the deck and dropped on the console. With one hand Garrus lifted the mask away from her face with the other, he shoved his fingers into her hair and pushed the hood away.

It shocked him that he turned so quickly from Tali. It made him suspicious. Well, everything made him suspicious. What was so special about the female? Garrus buried his face in soft, luxurious waves of Tali's black hair and spent the final hour of his shift apologizing.

~o0o~

Shepard raised his head

"You let me worry about that."

And then, she moved. Shepard felt her shifting under him. The sounds she made in her throat were just for him, sealing him inside the world, he didn't want to leave. When he felt her small sharp teeth sink into his chest, he fell into her body; captured, accepted and enveloped in the sweet heat of her. Where most women were soft and yielding, she was strong and unbreakable. Where he regularly took control, she held him trapped. When he would normally conceal his face and stay silent, he let her see his need. He cried out her name in the unbearable intensity of his release.

"We are not finished," she murmured against the staccato beat of the pulse point on his neck. In one fluid movement, she rolled him over. Incredibly, still locked inside her, he felt himself harden again.

"Come down here."

"No."

"What are you doing?" he gasped. Shepard locked her waist with the span of his hands.

"Reading your mind and what was that word you used before. Oh yes, wiggling."


	7. The Red Tattoo

 

* * *

Garrus closed his mouth with a snap and enough force to cause Tali step back. The apologies, the fumbling search for the right words, the affection. Dammit. It wasn't enough. This was Tali. Before things got serious (before she got the idea things were serious) and before they had sex again, she needed to understand. Garrus let go of Tali long enough to release the buckles of his armor. The chest plate clattered to the deck followed by his gloves and gauntlets. The eyepiece landed on the console and began to slide. Tali turned to catch it, Garrus forced her attention back to him.

"Look at me, Angel." He took her hand and placed it on his right mandible. "This is me. Scarred and jaded. Violent by nature and training. This is all I am. You deserve so much more." There he'd said it. Now she could walk away, and he would understand. In fact, she should walk away. Right now. Because if she didn't he…

"You bosh'tet," she said and punched him in the chest. "Do you think I don't understand? Let me tell you a story. Remember when we rescued Kal'Reegar?"

He could only nod. What was she getting at? Had she even listened to his speech? Heard a word of it? She should be walking out the door. When she did, he'd get drunk. It was all planned. Now, what was she saying?

"...He stayed on the ship until our schedule allowed us to drop him off at with the Fleet."

With his gullet twisted in a painful knot, Garrus grabbed Tali by the shoulders.

"Did he touch you?"

~o0o~

Shepard wrapped his arms around her slim torso when Nyreen leaned over to nuzzle his neck. At the touch of her tongue, his head rolled back with a groan. With his feet planted on the mattress, he changed the angle of his penetration and captured the rim line of her carapace in this teeth.

"Tell me...Nyreen," he asked against the soft skin of her neck slowly pushing himself in and out of her heat. The friction almost unbearable in its teasing call for him to release.

Nyreen moved Shepard's hands to her waist before murmuring against the curious scratch of hair on his cheek.

"Human's enjoy pressing their mouths together."

Shepard framed her face in his hands, "My pleasure."

Rigid at first Shepard spread gentle kisses over her mandibles until he felt her go limp and her mouth softened. Still, he waited for permission to taste and explore.

"…so good," Shepard grasped her waist again and pressed his tongue against her mandible demanding entrance.

At the first touch of her tongue, Shepard bucked his hips and buried himself in her. She responded by pressing down and taking him deeper and locking her spurs around his legs. The prick of her talons and spurs flesh sent a flash of pain directly to every pleasure center of his brain. She had him trapped. Not the other way around.

Her teeth scraped against his lip. The taste of blood stirred him to move, take control and finish.

"Ny..."

She pinned his hands to the mattress. "Look at me, Shepard. Open your eyes. I need your strength. Fill me..." She held him there on the precipice. Any control slipped away as he surrendered to the hard edges of her body scraping against his human flesh.

He wanted to find release. Needed it. Almost ready to beg for it. A deep breath later he gave in to her command and let himself drift into her eyes. It was all there, her ferocity, the femininity overlaid with violence. Shaking with need, Shepard squeezed Nyreen's waist, his nails finding purchase in the soft leather. He's floating on the strength of her passion, that equaled, perhaps surpassed his own. How many women had laid passively beneath him while he found his own pleasure?

Sweat poured off him while she held him at the moment of release. Shepard could no longer confirm where he ended and Nyreen. She was strength to match his strength. Power and edges that bit into his skin and heat that would be his undoing. He made a mental note to count body parts when this was over.

He watched her eyes blink slowly, and her fingers squeezed his hands until he thought they might break bones. Then she began to shiver and call to him. He knew the answer, Shepard bit down on her cowl and began to move in long strokes as he watched her pleasure glowing in her green eyes. Shepard moved with the need of a man so intense it blotted everything but the female above him relentlessly urging him on.

If he wondered if he were giving her pleasure, he got his answer when she sank her small sharp teeth into his shoulder and convulsed in his embrace. Hot breath panted against his cheek.

Shepard began to turn her over only to realize he's locked within her. His eyes snapped open.

"Don't fight it. Be with me, Shepard. Focus on me as I will focus on you."

Her muscles clenched and he moaned. It wasn't just the heat or his body locked inside Nyreen, he was inside her. Moving against her flayed his skin and sucked him within the walls of her sex. Shepard felt tears trickle into his ears. She was coming again that much he could identify. What happened next he could no longer control.

Shepard dug his fingers into her waist and his teeth into the delicate skin between her mandible and carapace. A lance of pain spiked down his spine as his word whited out.

~o0o~

Tali titled her head and waited patiently for Garrus to calm down. When he finally stopped pacing she quickly removed her face plate and pushed back her hood.

"Nothing happened. We talked about the war and the 'Fleet and what might happen after. He asked me to meet him after the war. He told me he thought he could love me."

"And that's exactly what you should do."

"No, it isn't. He's admirable and funny, and I'm sure it would make my Auntie Raan very happy...but I don't want him."

Garrus nearly recoiled when his body suit began to open. How had she gotten her hands on him without him noticing? He shrugged his arms from the sleeves and reached for her. Did she really want him?

"I don't want a safe life with the 'Fleet or on Rannoch. I know it's selfish..."

Garrus pushed his fingers into her hair. "Amata... Beloved, we are forever changed by the events of these last years."

"I know," she whispered and pressed her lips against the scared line of his mandible. "And that's why I only want to be your beloved."

They'd said it. Admitted what they felt for each other was real. The change in Garrus, the contentment from the surety of her commitment, softened him. He felt it happening as if he'd held himself rigid for the last four years and could finally relax. He needed her. He needed this woman who touched him with her beautiful hands, tore his insecurities to pieces and tumbled the walls of his self-imposed isolation.

"Angela...I need to be close to you...now."

Tali lifted herself into his arms, and he caught her. Stripping off her suit with one hand he lifted her to the edge of the console.

As Garrus pushed himself inside his quarian love, he gripped her with his talons and spoke from his heart, "I mate with you now to mark you and make you my own."

~o0o~

Shepard woke in a tangle of sheets. A quick look around let him know he was alone. A check of body parts boasted a few impressive bruises. One on his torso just below his shoulder where she'd sunk her teeth into him at the moment of her third orgasm. Another one on his left thigh high enough...Shepard swallowed hard. Basically, he was a human-sized mess of spent lust, streaks of his own blood, and a sore...He winced when he rolled to his feet. Maybe he'd need an ace bandage or a sling or something for the Admiral? Shepard chuckled as he stepped under the shower spray, if there was a spot on his body that wasn't sore, scratched or bitten he couldn't find it. Never in his life had he been handled quite so well or fucked so thoroughly.

Shepard washed carefully. Had he measured up to a turian male? Was last night just normal sex between turians? With their sharp edges and leather flesh he thought it might be the case. Or had she let herself go, just as he had by relenting and giving in to the freedom of the moment. He might just come out and ask, or maybe not. One thing he did know that just as soon as he healed up, he intended to make love... Oh, hell no, last night had nothing to do with love. He doubted she would welcome—or be impressed by—such overused human phrases.

Joker's voice interrupted his musings. "Thessia, in range. Orders, Commander?"

~o0o~

Sated and sleepy, Tali and Garrus lay curled together on his narrow cot. Garrus held her tenderly, smoothing his fingers through her long dark hair. The heavy thud of her heart against his chest let him know she was sleeping.

A hundred things he worried might go wrong never happened. They were sure of each other now, and Garrus knew a profound satisfaction. This wasn't a turian social climber his father picked out for him. This was Tali, and they belonged to each other now. He would take her home to meet his family. His sister, Solana would love her. And if his father couldn't be happy that his only son married an Admiral well, there was nothing more to say. Anyway, they didn't have to live on Palaven. They could spend as much time as she wanted with the 'Fleet. Maybe a house on Rannoch?

Tali stirred and raised her head. "You're thinking so hard you woke me up."

"You know me, Angel. Got everything figured out to the color of our house on Rannoch, to the names of our children. The conversation with my father and Admiral Raan. Solana, she's my sister, will love you."

"Slow down, Garrus. A sister, your father, our children and my aunt? That's more than I can take in."

Garrus tried to catch her as she moved off the bed.

Joker's voice over the ship's comms got them both up and dressed. Thessia waited...


End file.
